


Only if it's From You

by Musiciati



Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Not a sweet tooth, something's cooking in the forger kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musiciati/pseuds/Musiciati
Summary: Loid Forger does not like sweets, or so he thinks.
Relationships: Bond & Anya Forger & Loid Forger | Twilight & Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	Only if it's From You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another one-shot bc everyone needs some extra fluff every once in a while. Just a cute little short I decided to type out since I wasn't as satisfied with the other fic. Anyway, now all I want is some sweets, hee hee, enjoy!

As Twilight's handler, she would like to think that she knew all there was about her agent, or as he goes now Loid Forger, the psychiatrist, but every once in a while he surprises her. 

Taking a sip of her coffee, Handler gazes out into the bustling streets of Berlint and lets out a sigh. She then looks up, watching as the sky begins to darken as grey clouds start to form. Taking another sip, she glances at her watch, he's late.

As she considers moving to a table inside, a man slides into the chair in front of her. 

Unlike Handler's impeccable state of attire, the man before her had mismatched socks, hair disheveled as if he ran a marathon, and dark bags under his eyes. Raising an eyebrow at the man, she signals for another cup of coffee at the waiter before speaking.

"While I appreciate the familiarity we have with each other, I would like to remind you that we're in a professional setting and I can't have the SSS questioning why a Westalis Embassy secretary is conversing with a sketchy disheveled man at a cafe."

The man makes a poor attempt to fix his hair and accepts the coffee placed by the waiter.

"Well, I'm sure you have a perfectly good reason for being late, Twilight." 

Twilight takes a long sip, gathering his thoughts, and begins to explain.

"Sorry about that, with Yor gone, I had double the work to get Anya up and ready for school, but she's on her way to Eden now, so Operation Strix is still on track. 

Handler hums and glances at the grey clouds before speaking.

"How is the progress of Operation Strix."

Twilight coughs into his drink and cleans the spill before answering.

"Well, the semester fitness test just happened, and while Anya didn't place first, she didn't earn any Tonitrus Bolts."

Handler gives Twilight a deadpanned look before reaching for something at her side and slowly slides a letter and package towards him. Twilight gives her a confused look as he takes the package waiting for her explanation.

"Your 'wife' sent this to you." -Twilight begins to protest when Handler interrupts - "We just had a team check to make sure the contents were safe before letting you have it, protocol."

Twilight unseals the letter and scans the contents quickly before opening the package. A handful of multicolored shiny objects fall out and a sweet scent wafts into the air and both Twilight and Handler look at the round multicolored objects on the table.

"Oh, these must be those famous bonbons made by renowned chocolatier Francois."

Handler failed to cover her excitement as she reached for the rare treat, knowing that the recipient was well-known for his dislike of sweets. However, shockingly Handler's hand was mercilessly blocked from reaching its prize.

“Don’t just go eat others’ things.”

Good grief, Twilight muttered as he stuffed the letter and remainders of wrapped treats into his coat pocket.

Handler glared at Twilight and asked

“Last I checked, you hated sweets, why the change of heart."

"I acquired the taste for sweet just now.”

Then it started to clicked and Handler just mutters a 

“ _ Heartless show off _ .” and gets up from the table.

"Well, that's all for now. I expect another report on Operation Strix at the affixed time and location, Twilight." With a quick nod from Handler, she leaves Twilight at the cafe. Twilight watches as she disappears and then returns his attention to a wrapped red bonbon in his hand, tears off the wrapper, and throws the round candy into his mouth as he thinks back on the contents of the letter.

_ Loid,  _

_ I hope everything is going okay at home. I'm sorry that I had to leave all the housework, taking care of Anya to you, even though I know you're probably busy at the hospital too and to say how much I appreciate all that you do, I sent you some sweets that everyone here says is quite popular. I hope you like them as much as I came to like them. I have much I want to tell you and Anya about the trip, but for now, I’ll say I look forward to coming home.  _

_ Yor _

_ *** _

The slight smell of smoke wafting from the kitchen and the clamoring of pots and pans were a sign of alarm for Loid when he entered his apartment ready to relax from an exhausting day of work.

Walking into the kitchen, he paused to take in the sight that greeted him. Bond sat patiently waiting for any scraps that might fall. Anya was holding a frosting bag dripping icing onto the table and Yor was holding a spatula trying to spread the frosting and both froze as Loid stared back at them, faces speckled with flour and frosting.

Yor straightens up as Anya drops the bag and runs to hug Loid.

"Papa, surprise!" Anya shouts as she bear-hugs Loid's leg.

"Oh, Loid, you're back early. Sorry about the mess, you weren't supposed to see this."

Loid glances at the multiple pans piled in the sink, to the chocolate frosting Anya dropped, before resting his eyes on an embarrassed Yor trying to wipe the flour stains off her face.

"No, no it's not a problem, but what's this all about?" Loid picks up Anya and wipes the mess on Anya's face with a discarded towel from the counter as she giggles that it tickles.

"Well, to start, Anya and I saw how exhausted you'd look at the end of the week and wanted to cheer you up with something sweet" -Yor pauses in cleaning the table and turns to put some dishes in the sink- "and I've noticed that you've been eating those bonbons I gave you,"-Loid couldn't see her face but could hear her embarrassment-"and Camilla taught me a chocolate cake recipe and I wanted to try it out and Anya wanted to help so that's what happened." 

"Well, I appreciate it Yor, but you didn't have to do this. Just having you here helping me raise Anya and taking care of all the little things, is great and-Anya could you quit poking me." Loid paused to still Anya's attacking fingers from poking his cheek and looks at her as she smiles.

"Hehee, Papa, can we try just a little bit of the cake? We worked so hard on it all day!" Anya pleaded with the biggest eyes she could muster, Yor also turns around with anticipating eyes waiting for Loid's answer.

Loid looked at the cake and had to say that it looked pretty good and the smell wasn't threatening, perhaps the cooking lessons Yor endured are working out. 

"Well, okay, but only a little, and then you're going to work on your homework right?" Loid said as he let Anya down. 

Anya squeals as she clamors to the table and Yor smiles and gets a knife to cut the cake while Loid places some plates on the table.

Once the cake is served, both Yor and Anya turn to look at Loid, waiting to see his reaction.

Taking a deep breath, Loid takes his fork and plunges into the dark chocolate treat, and puts a sizable amount into his mouth for tasting. 

Silence falls as Loid chews and then stops.

"Well, What do you think?"

"Papa, are you dying?"

Loid's eyes widen and he looks back at them.

"It's really good! Not too sweet either. I love it." 

Nervous looks were exchanged for delighted smiles and Yor and Anya decide to take a bite, when all of a sudden Loid coughs then takes a swig of water. 

"Loid, what's wrong!" Yor shouts as she gets up to give Loid more water.

"Oh no Papa, we poisoned you!" Anya cries as drops her spoon.

Loid takes the water from Yor and gulps it down before answering.

"Yor, did you use cayenne pepper in this cake?"

"Oh no, that's cayenne pepper, I thought that was cinnamon, oh I'm such a failure!"

"Yor, it's fine, it wasn't that bad, just maybe a little too much pepper." Loid rests a hand on Yor to reassure her he's fine.

"Mama, I don't have to eat the cake right?" Anya asks with fearful big eyes.

"No, you don't Anya, how about you start on the homework and we'll have something sweet after dinner?"

"Oh! We forgot the strawberries. Can we have those instead later?"

"Of course, now go ahead. We'll check on you later."

Anya leaves and pauses outside the doorway and signals Bond to be quiet.

"Are you sure you're okay Loid?" Yor asks once again as she helps him clean up the table.

"I'm sure, and trust me Yor, it's wasn't that bad. I appreciate the thought and we'll have strawberries later so it all ends well in the end right?" Loid smiles reassuringly and Yor returns a small smile back.

In the hallway, Anya struggles to stifle a giggle as she hears Papa's true thoughts and hurries with Bond to the room so she wouldn't get caught.

_ Papa's a liar. The cake had salt instead of sugar and cayenne instead of cinnamon, it was most definitely not good.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Loid and his stomach. Soon his will be just as indestructible as Yuri's.
> 
> I have no idea what's my deal with strawberries (I subconsciously want some??) and giving Loid stomach problems, but here we are.


End file.
